Alone In Their Eyes: Life Among The Akatsuki
by Arron Romier
Summary: This is a story I made on quizilla but never finished so I hope to accomplish every chapter I planned on this time. Please Enjoy and Thank you to those who read this and ya oh and to make things clear: O.O I do not own Naruto or its characters only my OC
1. Prolouge: The Awakening

**Kumogakure no Sato  
On the Outskirts of The Village Hidden Among The Clouds In a Underground Laboratory...**

Heart Monitor beats at normal rate, a computer list off a number of recent analysis in the far corner of the lab-  
Computer: _...Pulse rate Normal Vital signs Normal Blood circulation Normal Cell regeneration at 78 Memory recovery at 53_...  
-A man in his early thirties with ruffled black hair and silver rimmed glasses smiles idly as he clacks away at the central computer, pleased to hear that his hard work of seven years was finally coming to a close. A tall, pale faced woman walks slowly to his side, her fingers tangling into her purple ponytail; it was a bad habit that began when she was younger(unimportant). She placed a hand softly on his shoulder, giving him a start-  
: Seven years, seven years I've devoted and now... -He placed his hands restlessly out in front of him and hung his head tiredly, he hadn't been to sleep in a few days, he was much too excited. The woman nodded and smiled weakly out of exhaustion herself but also out of paranoia-  
Emi: Toya-Sama, Maybe you should lie down and regain your strength...It wouldn't hurt to ...  
Toya: Nonsense Emi-chan, I can't just leave **her** now, not when I'm so close  
Emi:But Toya-sama, You need to at least boost up your stamina especially now that we're under high alert. Ever since the leaking of Operation Monarch into the public happened...  
Toya:And that is why this is so important

* * *

He stares up and glances to the large tube shaped tank that towered before him and managed another smile as he glipsed the being inside. A young woman floated within the glass cylinder, her hair cascading down past her toes, barely revealing her slender frame. Bubbles escaped silently from the many wires that clasped to her skull, and from the small oxygen mask plastered on her face. White bandages covered the young girls eyes and the most private parts of her; He felt that even in her current state she at least deserved her own privacy with all the other workers running about. He chuckled to himself and suddenly stared triumphantly at the girl...-  
Toya: Operation Monarch...Soon your reconstruction will be complete and you can finally help our village in its conquest...-hehe- the ultimate weapon  
-At that moment a sharp, whirling scream erupted throughout the room as flashes of red soon replaced the dim lighting. A rumble shook the room as a death crashing BOOM was heard from down the hall, throwing both Toya and Emi out of balance-  
Toya:What the HELL was that?! -He struggled to keep his balance, when the door to the lab burst open. A young man stumbled in, his white coat stained with blood from his injured side. A small stream of blood ran down his face-  
Kyoya- Toya-sama, We need pant to evacuate. We're under attack!  
Toya:By who Kyoya!  
Kyoya: cough pant Men in black  
and red cl... -A ear shattering boom shot through the air again, this time close enough to cause most of the equipment to shatter and break...including the tank with the girl inside-  
Emi:Sama! are you...?! -he shooed her away as he struggled to stand, his attention on the now destroyed glass tube.-  
Toya:FORGET ME! Go find if she's still in one peice! -Emi glanced down at him then ran over to where the girl layed sprawled on the ground, who was slowly fluttering her hands and eyes... Kyoya (who was already injuired) crawled over to Toya's side in place of Emi. Toya stood and helped Kyoya to his feet and nearly dropped him when they both heard Emi let forth a blood curdling scream. Their jaws dropped as they glanced down at her spasming body, her torso ripped in two and pooling blood and then to the young woman standing above her with the fresh splatter of blood on her bandages and hair.-  
Kyoya: Emi! -He ran/limped over to the fresh corpse-  
Toya: NO STOP! -A sound like a blade cutting the air and off kyoya's head went, blood gushing forth from his neck like a fountain. The Girl moved her head up and stared past her bindings in Toya's direction, her hands slowly tracing up the side of her face and struggling to tear away the bandages over her eyes. He watched as they fell to the bloody floor and as she traced her fingers over each eye. He smiled again his eyes wide with anticipation, and took a hesitant step toward her-  
Toya:Dear child (He motioned for her to come forward but she ignored him)Monarch...

...Kiku...  
-Her eyes shot opened immediately at the name; hatred apparent in her eyes-

* * *

Deidara, careful with those bombs of yours! -The blonde held his earpiece away from him as he tried to get the hearing back into his left ear. He decided to click it off so he wouldn't have to deal with Kisame's constant yelling and ran down the next hallway. For two months the Akatsuki were planning on infiltrating the cloud village in search of an "Ultimate Weapon" they had overheard from a local on there last mission. Unfortunately the team wasn't to well thought out. Deidara was in this forsaken place with Hoshigaki Kisame and worst, Orochimaru; He was starting to miss Sasori-danna's impatience. Of course Leader-sama insisted that because Deidara was still new to the organization that he would need to become aquainted with its members. The Blonde began to form another clay spider bomb as he made a stop near a hall door. He finished his artwork and allowed it to crawl through the doorway and explode, blasting away half of the hall. He began his pace again and halted when he found himself in a lab, or at least what was left of it. Bodies layed recklessly on the floor and he made sure to avoid stepping into the pools of blood. -  
Deidara:...Another dead end it seems, un.  
Toya:you...wont find h..her here  
-Deidara turned quickly and stared at the dying man in the corner who's chest, or what was left of it,was bleeding intensly.-  
Toya:Yo...you...did this...-he coughed up some blood- She...isn't ...h..ere  
Deidara:Who isn't old man. Hurry before you die, un.  
Toya:Monarch...-points to another door across the debri- ..th...e weapon... -Deidara stared down at the man once again and nodded in thanks, then turned and left the man to pass away. He entered into a new hall and a good five mins later ran into a young girl. She was soaked in blood and stumbling as she moved down the hall, her legs buckling under her. As the Blonde came to a stop he heard a familiar voice coming up behind him.  
Kisame:Deidara! He turned to see the sword wielder not noticing that the girl had finally realized she wasn't alone. She turned and faced Deidara, an empty expression on her face.  
Deidara: Yo You! -he took a step toward her as she raised her hand up towards him. Suddenly, both he and kisame were forced back by what felt like a giant wave of chakra and ended up crashing into the south wall. Pinprick cuts formed on both their arms and faces as the girl slowly lowered her hand. As Deidara readied himself for a counterstrike, Orochimaru silently morphed next to them. He shuddered every time the Former Sannin preformed that jutsu; It made his skin crawl. The girl slowly turned her back to them and held her hand out again and caused a giant hole to appear in the wall revealing the night sky. "Thank you..." is all she said before she disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Deidara:Damn, un. -He sat at the campsite with Kisame, treating the minor injuries. They were extremely deep for small wounds but they seemed to heal up nicely.-  
Kisame:You know what this means right?  
Deidara:Un?  
Kisame sigh We're going to have to find the damn brat. -He stared up at the stars as the blonde grumbled to himself and gave a short smirk. _This is going to be interesting _

* * *

Here's some sneak peek info on where my OC character hails from:  
Kumogakure No Sato  
Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato?, literally "Village Hidden Among Clouds") is located in the Land of Thunder. As one of the five great Ninja villages, Kumogakure has a Kage as leader, the Raikage.  
In that past, Konohagakure and Kumogakure were at war, and during peace talks, one of the ninja from this village tried to kidnap a member of the Hyuga clan, which resulted in an incident that ended with the death of Neji's father.  
Nothing apart from that is known about it at this point, but it stands to reason that its ninja specialize in lightning-based jutsu. It should also be noted that Yugito, the container of the two-tailed demon cat, hails from Kumogakure.  
According to Kabuto's information cards, no Cloud ninja participated in the Chunin Exam. Despite this, several Cloud-nin were present in the anime.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured!

One week later

The afternoon sun shone dully from the sky as a light breeze blew against the treetops. A stray leaf twisted playfully toward the ground and landed instead in the Snake shinobi's hair. The Sennin brushed the leaf out and aside and continued wandering aimlessly through Kumogakure's forest, his eyes searching for nothing in particular. It was peaceful here and he found he could barley take it. His mind wandered away as he continued down the twisted path

Did you Hear? They found a body a few miles away from the village gates-his clothes were stolen...

I cant believe this! Its the fourth murder in three days...

The Blonde Shinobi huffed to himself and leaned back lazily against the tree he was sitting in as he listened in on the two villagers gossip. He stared intently toward the sky, wanting nothing more than to glide above the clouds, to feel the rush of air brush against his face. Another sigh passed from his lips as he slammed his eyes shut in annoyance. It had been six days since his encounter with the girl, six days of searching endlessly for her with Kisame and Orochimaru and half of those days she managed to slip in and out of their view each time with a fresh trail of blood behind her. He was becoming more aggravated as his ear piece blarred into his ear to reveal Kisame's voice.

Kisame: Deidara head over to the western shrine, Orochimaru found her...

Deidara:On my way, un.

He rubbed the side of his head, giving one final look at the sky before he stood up and dug around in his cloak pocket to pull out a miniature clay bird. He threw it into the air and preformed his jutsu, then jumped from the tree to the now monstorous sized bird and flew off toward the horizon, excietment finally present in his eyes.

A week passed since I escaped from where ever I was being held captive. I couldn't understand it. Why am I alive? So many things I still don't remember and the most I do know is no help to me. I do know I was a child growing up during war and death, that

and now Orochimaru...

So calm its seemed here. I found myself wandering down different trails and paths, searching for nothing in particular. It was too peaceful here- I almost couldn't take it. i Kumogakure /i I stopped in place and turned my head slightly, staring off int

Back to Kiku...

The moon came up from the horizon quickly,enshrouding the stars that sought shelter within the night sky. I rushed through the tree canopies as fast as I could muster, my feet already feeling like dead weights. I could faintly hear them behind, the men fro

and then there were four...

I carried her swiftly on my back as the two older members advanced in front of me. After all this time and we are finally going back. Unfortunatly it wasn't going to be a quiet trip, the girl sighed and struggled and cried out in her slumber, causing me t

Well thats the first chapt I know it sucked but I promise it will be better Much loves my peeps and tune in again :D

Submit


End file.
